For the planning and designing of future NIA research this project will review and evaluate the current literature on problems of nutrition of the elderly. In addition, nutritional survey research shall be reviewed in terms of sampling, content and methodology. The evidence of physiological factors related to or involved with nutritional problems will be examined. The factors will include dental problems, gastrointestinal functioning, social-psychological factors and drug use. This information will be organized into a useful reference document.